


Плантаторы

by asti_martini



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Het, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сорок Кисе и Аомине, как и договаривались, ушли из большого спорта и купили тюльпановую плантацию в Голландии. А Кагами и Куроко заехали в гости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плантаторы

**Author's Note:**

> упоротость, дилер!Аомине путается с несовершеннолетними проститутками, Куроко шипперит АоКисе, Кисе укуривается и нюхает цветочки, а Кагами просто самый адекватный человек во всем этом цирке

\- Всегда знал, что они пидарасы, - категорично высказался Тайга в своей привычной манере, выезжая на взятом напрокат винтажном красном кабриолете на автостраду.  
\- То, что Аомине-кун и Кисе-кун переехали в Нидерланды и живут вместе, не значит, что они поженились и теперь воплощают свое «жить долго, счастливо и по-голубому». – Куроко был как всегда индифферентен, и тем убойнее звучали его комментарии.  
Кагами фыркнул и поправил на носу зеркальные очки, фигурировавшие во всех американских фильмах про копов.   
Когда Акаши связался с ними два дня назад, бывшие одноклассники были удивлены до крайности. Особенно тем фактом, что Император до сих пор за ними следил. Куроко ушел из большого спорта уже довольно давно, и о нем из бывших одноклассников и коллег мало кто слышал хоть что-то с тех пор. А Тайга, срубивший в свое время большие бабки на рекламе, после выхода на, так сказать, пенсию, открыл вместе с Рико сеть частных клиник для спортсменов и целыми днями спокойно попивал Пина Коладу на западном побережье США. В компании все той же Рико – Куроко когда-то первым прислал ему смсочку с поздравлениями и вечно бесящим Тайгу «я так и знал».  
Возвращаясь к странному воссоединению с Акаши, Тайга подумал, что более нелепого повода для встречи с бывшими соперниками и быть не могло. По словам могучего хоббита из Ракудзана, как когда-то называл его Идзуки, Аомине уже неделю сидел в КПЗ, а Кисе, упоротый в свинину, нюхал цветочки и даже не подозревал, что его лучший друг (а возможно и бойфренд, или, чем черт не шутит, муж) куда-то пропал.   
Куроко, как оказалось, не закончил свою мысль.  
\- Кстати, если окажется, что твои инсинуации небеспочвенны, и они поженились, им будет очень плохо.  
\- Ты так не любишь пидоров?  
\- Я буду крайне обижен и оскорблен тем, что они не позвали меня на свадьбу. Всегда хотел побыть подружкой невесты. В светло-голубом платье и туфельках я был бы просто очарователен.  
Кагами прошлось притормозить, чтобы спокойно отсмеяться и ни в кого не врезаться. Куроко было сорок три, он пару лет как отпустил усы и бородку, пытаясь косить под Атоса из очередного римейка «Трех мушкетеров», и над джинсами у него четко прорисовывалось маленькое брюшко типичного сытого бюргера (откуда оно могло появиться, если он каждый божий день жрал ужасающую стряпню Сацки, было для Тайги загадкой почище появления жизни во вселенной).  
В общем, на принцессу в голубом Куроко не был похож даже с большой натяжкой.  
В этот момент Кагами понял, насколько соскучился по дурацким шуткам, вечным появлениям из ниоткуда и пристрастию к ванильным шейкам. Жаль, что Куроко большую часть времени живет в Японии.

Кисе они нашли по тоненькой струйке дыма, поднимающейся между грядок, и тихо играющей (видимо, с телефона) мелодии в стиле регги.   
«Идеальный ксерокс» все еще красился в блондина, но уже не из-за работы моделью, а затем, чтобы перекрыть седину на висках. Глаза его были прикрыты соломенным сомбреро, на губах играла расслабленная улыбка. Короткие вытертые бриджи и яркая гавайская рубашка смотрелись среди разноцветных тюльпанов на удивление гармонично. Тапочки размера эдак сорок шестого Кисе решил временно использовать вместо подушки: из-под сомбреро едва выглядывали мыски, а стопы были слишком чистыми для кого-то, кто ходит по земле босиком.  
Кагами откашлялся, привлекая внимание, и Кисе приподнял полу шляпы.  
\- Кагамушка? Курокушка? Какими судьбами? – он нахлобучил сомбреро на макушку и плавно нацепил тапочки на ноги, держа сигаретку в зубах, прежде чем подобрать с земли телефон и подняться.  
\- Да так, мимо проезжали, - ехидно улыбнулся Кагами. – Знаешь, а я думал, что насчет плантации тюльпанов ты тогда пошутил.  
Кисе фыркнул и махнул рукой, направляясь к трехэтажному дому, стоявшему у края поля.  
\- Это давняя история. Когда мы с Аоминушкой еще в Тейко учились, нам «посчастливилось» сойти не на той станции и догнать, что не так, когда поезд уже уехал. Сидим, ждем следующего, денег на еду нет, холодно, голодно, дождь собирается. Когда я уже взвыл на тему своего пустого желудка, Аоминушка сделал мне из билетов на предыдущий поезд бумажный тюльпанчик со словами «только не смей жрать, он грязный». И тогда мы поклялись на мизинчиках, что когда мы будем уже на пенсии, то съедем сюда. Наколем цветные татухи, будем выращивать тюльпаны, закидываться ЛСД и играть в стритбол с местной гопотней.  
Кисе говорил спокойно, размеренно, ностальгически мечтательно, словно тюльпановые поля, самокрутки и холостяцкий быт со школьным другом были его вариантом рая на земле. Кагами даже почти проникся. Почти.   
Они поднялись на веранду, и Кисе опустился в кресло-качалку, указав гостям на заваленный подушками, как ложе султана, соломенный диван напротив. Тайга уже хотел задать вопрос насчет Аомине, но Куроко опередил его.  
\- А он уже сделал тебе предложение?  
Если бы Кагами не знал его лучше, подумал бы, что он всерьез. Вот и Кисе закашлялся дымом. Непонятно, чем все могло бы кончиться, если бы Тайга в нужный момент не заржал.   
\- Не слушай его, мы не на вашу голубую свадьбу приехали. Вопрос в другом: ты когда Аомине в последний раз видел?   
Незамутненное удивление на лице Кисе подтвердило то, о чем говорил Акаши, на все сто. Он всю неделю слушал регги и нюхал тюльпанчики, не подозревая, что его друга нет дома.  
\- Наверное, в подвале, вещества фасует. Он от безделья марихуану выращивает и приторговывает по мелочи. Охеренная вещь, кстати, - Кисе помахал остатками сигаретки, - я не вчистую курю, но даже так пробирает отлично. Берите печенюшки, не стесняйтесь.  
Тайга вздохнул и прикрыл ладонью рот Куроко, который явно собирался выдать еще что-то совсем убойное.   
\- Кисе, очнись, Аомине нет дома уже неделю.  
\- Да? То-то еды в холодильнике не убывает...  
\- Он сидит в КПЗ.  
\- …прости, что?

Кагами, который прошел в участок вслед за панически бегущим вперед Кисе (Куроко катался по окрестным улицам, так как парковаться было негде, а штраф выплачивать не хотелось), подумал, что он на месте Аомине сразу же вырубил бы придурка с кулака, и уже приготовился к представлению.  
Чего не случилось: старый школьный соперник был крайне небрит, слегка помят, но подозрительно миролюбив.   
\- ...Да я бы сам внес залог, если бы эти суки вылезли из каменного века и поставили автоматы для безналичного расчета. Кагами, сколько лет, сколько зим!  
Тайга усмехнулся.  
\- С тебя большое человеческое «спасибо», если бы не мы с Куроко, этот красавчик бы до сих пор нюхал цветочки. – Он огляделся и понял, почему Аомине выглядел таким... довольным.   
В камере напротив держали пойманных проституток.  
\- ...и внеси залог за Хельгу, она со мной была, – сказал Аомине перед тем, как Кисе умотал вносить деньги, и послал сквозь прутья решетки воздушный поцелуй в сторону «ночных бабочек».  
Молоденькая, грудастая девушка с собранными в пучок густыми волосами и полными темно-розовыми губами захихикала и тоже прижалась к решетке со своей стороны. По-голландски Тайга не понимал ровным счетом ничего, так что щебет после томного «менеер Дайки» прошел мимо него.   
\- Акаши так и не сказал, за что тебя сюда упекли.  
Аомине, так и не отрывая взгляда от своей нимфетки, ответствовал:  
\- За секс в общественном месте и оскорбление сотрудника полиции при исполнении. С кем не бывает. – Он мечтательно вздохнул. – Посмотри, какая она прелесть. Думаю, я на ней женюсь.  
Большие сиськи, большие глаза, полные губы, общая фигуристость при маленьком росте, платье вида «трусы на подтяжках». Эдакая мини-Мила Кунис. Как раз как любил Аомине. Сам Тайга этого не понимал, ему всегда нравились спортивные девочки размера «мини», аккуратные, с минимумом штукатурки на лице... Ну да, в принципе, понятно, почему Куроко не был удивлен, когда Тайга набрался смелости и подкатил к их бывшему тренеру.  
\- Без обид, но твоя невеста выглядит как проститутка.  
\- А она и есть. Свеженькая, семнадцать лет. Кажется… - Аомине спросил у нее что-то по-голландски и исправился. – Нет, пятнадцать. Жаль, придется подождать.  
\- Тебе сорок три, тебя знает каждая разбирающаяся в баскетболе собака. А ты продаешь траву и путаешься с несовершеннолетними проститутками. Ты нормальный?   
Если раньше Кагами думал, что Куроко умеет качественно и надолго рвать шаблон, то теперь понял, что Аомине в этом деле еще долго будет в его личном списке почетным номером один.

\- Как жаль, то вы с Кисе-куном не женитесь, - «сокрушался» Куроко. – Но я все равно хочу быть подружкой невесты. Надеюсь, мифрау Хельга не против.   
\- Три года будешь ждать. - Места всем в кабриолете было мало, так что Хельга сидела у Аомине на коленях.   
Это выглядело бы мило, если бы у самого Кагами не было дочери-подростка, и он бы не знал, что Аомине ему ровесник.   
Кисе обернулся и посмотрел на друга с азартом в глазах.  
\- Слушай, можно же все просто решить. Смотаемся в Италию, там с четырнадцати условно можно... Нужно только достать липовую справку о беременности.  
\- Идеально, Кисе!  
\- Мне нужно будет заехать за платьем, - спокойно сообщил Куроко. – И Хельге-тян тоже. Может, в Милан?  
Тайга почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова и подумал, что Голландия – это, конечно, прикольно, тюльпаны там, музеи Ван Гога, но он сюда больше ни ногой.  
\- Вы психи конченые, и я на свадьбу не пойду. Высадите меня у аэропорта.   
\- И это говорит тот, кто женат на Сатане в женском обличии. Нетушки, ты едешь с нами.  
\- Поможешь мне выбрать туфельки.  
\- Блядь...


End file.
